De mancias y otras chorradas
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Me removí incomodo en mi lado del sofá debatiéndome entre dejar aquello o poner algún canal que echase porno a esas horas de la madrugada; pero sería muy incómodo. Por eso mismo estaba ahí, tragándome eso de las mancias y otras chorradas sin sentido por no liarla parda. . ¿Y si llamaba? . Podría preguntarle si era buena idea hablar con Cas sobre esa tensión sexual que tenian.


**N/a: **_hola a todos otra vez, en especial a la cumpleañera de mi grupo de amigas, Cas (y~~ que cumplas mu~~~~chos mas~~~~). Felicidades Cas. Supongo que cuando leas esto ya habremos visto el "Sinsajo". Así que, ya supongo que has tenido un buen cumpleaños y lo has celebrado en buena compañía. Espero que disfrutes este fic (Este es el regalo de verdad). Lo increíble fue que te hice un spoiler del título y de lo que pensaba hacer y no te diste ni cuenta… Ya paro. No es el momento de darte el coñazo con esto. Disfrútalo. _

_Otra cosa, que conste que me encanta el programa de Andreu Buenafuente "En el aire", la frase que viene a continuación hizo que gracias a ella hoy es posible que este fic podáis leerlo. No me estoy en ningún momento burlando del programa, solo utilizo esa frase dentro del contexto de la programación que ponen de madrugada (porno, póker, música de gente que no los conocen ni su madre, tele tienda y "adivinos"). El resto no tiene nada que ver con el programa. Ya está todo dicho. Que disfrutéis. _

**De mancias y otras chorradas**

"_Andro, si tú fueras navidad, gustosamente dejaría que tu nieve cayera sobre mí. Entra en mi chimenea"_

¿Qué? ¿Ese tío acababa de tirarle los tejos a ese tal Andro Rey en pleno directo? ¿Desde cuándo los charlatanes que se hacían pasar por adivinos se tiraban los trastos de manera tan descarada? Podrían cortarse un poco y dejar esas cosas fuera de las cámaras o por lo menos un poco más sutiles. Esto no quería decir que fuera aplicable a mí mismo. Pero si fuera por mí, ahora mismo, estaría desatando el apocalipsis por segunda vez para acabar con todas esas chorradas de las mancias y ayudantes más salidos que el pico de una plancha. Pero no podía. Sam tampoco me dejaría, aunque si le enseñase ese programa de adivinación sacadinero quizá se lo plantease como yo en ese momento.

Me removí incomodo en mi lado del sofá debatiéndome entre dejar aquello o poner algún canal que echase porno a esas horas de la madrugada; pero sería muy incómodo si en algún momento pasaba Sam por allí. A ver cómo le explicaba yo a mí hermano que estaba viendo porno con Castiel. Sí, ese mismo. Porque, a ver si nos explicamos, a mí me la soplaba ver porno al lado de cualquiera y más si era para fastidiar a la perra de mi hermano; pero con Cas era otro cantar. Era incómodo. Si no tenía bastante con que todo el universo y dos calles más para allá, incluso esta las piedras, asumieran que ambos estábamos enamorados el uno del otro y me lo recordasen constantemente; ver porno junto a él ya sería el sumun de "_Hola, me llamo Dean y me pongo a ver porno junto al tío con el que tengo una gran tensión sexual no resuelta" _¿Vais captando por dónde van los tiros? Muy listo por mi parte. Por eso mismo estaba ahí, tragándome eso de las mancias y otras chorradas sin sentido por no liarla parda. Y lo peor de todo era que el muy jodido estaba tumbado junto a mí durmiendo, bueno, o eso parecía.

Suspiré harto de no saber qué hacer. Miré mi móvil y luego miré la tele. Miré la tele, a Cas y vuelta a mi móvil. Así un par de veces con una idea absurda en mi cabeza. ¿Y si llamaba? No tenía nada que perder, total si tampoco iban a acertar ni me solucionarían la vida. Ya estaba bien jodida gracias a mi propio empeño. Podría preguntarle si era buena idea hablar con Cas sobre esa tensión sexual que había entre nosotros y que los demás notaban menos nosotros mismos. O sobre si había algún remedio para dejar de estar tan pillado por el ángel que estaba a su lado. Lo admití llevaba años, AÑOS, pillado por esos ojos azules, pero de ahí a confesar que estoy enamorado hasta los huesos por Castiel era un largo, largo, pero largo trecho que no estoy dispuesto a recorrer. Vamos, ni aunque me pusiesen una pistola en la sien lo confesaría. No por nada raro. Yo estoy a favor del amor libre y todo eso pero no voy a joder la amistad que a duras penas podía mantener con Cas. Podría perderle y para mi seria como si perdiera a Sam. Ellos son parte esencial en mi vida. Por mucho que quisiera no podía. Era mejor así. Para todos. Ojala tuviese la libertad que tenían aquellos dos que estaban vendiendo ilusiones falsas a los pobres incautos desesperados que les llamaban a esas horas.

Dando un último suspiro me volví a acomodar en el sofá. Dejé el programa ese al final.

_ ¿Crees que acabara entrando en su chimenea?_ preguntó Cas medio adormilado.

Por poco no me rompí el cuello por la rapidez con la que giré el cuello para mirar al moreno. Hubiese sido la muerte más tonta que podría pasarme. Ya podía ver la lápida de su tumba "_Dean Winchester. 24-1-1979 ~ 22-11-2014. Se rompió el cuello por idiota_". Todavía me costaba asimilar que Castiel ahora sí entendía las referencias culturales; mejor dicho casi todo tipo de referencias y dobles sentidos. Le miré sin saber que responder. Pero si hasta hacia un momento pensaba que Cas estaba durmiendo. Me había pillado por sorpresa. Menos mal que no había cambiado de canal ¿Ahora que decía? Me había quedado completamente en blanco.

_ ¿Qué…?_ Y esto era lo más elocuente que se me ocurría decir casi a las tres de la madrugada.

_ ¿Qué si crees que acabaran teniendo relaciones?_ volvió a repetir la pregunta ahora mirándome fijamente como solía hacer desde que nos conocimos años atrás_ Si a mí me lo propusiese cierta persona aceptaría, incluso yo le dejaría entrar en mi chimenea; pero como sé que eso no va a ocurrir…_ me comentó con ese tono más ronco de lo normal a causa del sueño y que no quería hablar en alto por si despertaba a Sam.

Espera ¿Qué? No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cas estaba interesado en un hombre? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién era ese hijo de perra? Le rompería las piernas y lo que no eran las piernas si se atrevía a tocar un pelo de mi ángel. Acababa de dejar suelto al monstruo de los celos por todo mi cuerpo y no sabía si podría controlarlo esta vez. Deseaba con toda el alma que todo fuese una simple y llana broma. Si no el mundo se me vendría encima de una manera que ya no sabía si podría salir con una sonrisa más falsa que Judas y un par de bromas tontas para ocultar lo roto que estaba por dentro. Observé como el ángel se incorporó hasta quedar sentado junto a mí con una pierna fuera del sofá y la otra flexionada contra el pecho, tan relajado que me recordaba al Castiel drogado hasta las cejas que conocí en un futuro que jamás ocurrió. Estaba tan atractivo así, con solo las luces de colores de la televisión bailando de formas extrañas sobre su cuerpo y con esos ojos azules imposibles casi brillando en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba jodidamente sexy y yo jodidamente jodido. Me ladee mirando hacia él y mirándole tan fijamente como Castiel me miraba. Sabía que tenía que preguntar pero me aterraba la respuesta que pudiese darme.

_ ¿Quién?_ pregunté en un susurro. Me di cuenta que lo había preguntado cuando vi la pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en la cara del ángel.

_ ¿Si te lo dijese cambiaria algo?_ me respondió con otra pregunta. Tenía cojones la cosa con el dichoso Cas. Estaba empezando a hartarme de tanto misterio. Que me lo dijese de una maldita vez para terminar de romperme el corazón de una vez por todas. Lo admitía, lo estaba admitiendo, sí que estoy enamorado de Cas; y no hace falta que nadie me ponga una pistola en la sien. Al final, acabé encogiéndome de hombros sin poder hablar por la bola que se me había formado en la garganta y que amenazaba con un fuerte llanto en las próximas horas cuando estuviese en su habitación. Deseaba tanto acabar con esta agonía_ Tú_ respondió con el tono serio que siempre utilizaba y me ponía tanto.

_ ¿Qué?_ dije con un hilo de voz tan quebrado que si no llega a ser porque lo había pronunciado bien, Cas no lo hubiese entendido ¿Yo? Estaba interesado en mí. ¡Oh, joder! ¡Hostia puta! Le atraía a Cas. Ya con eso me conformaba. Tampoco iba a hacerme ilusiones de que el moreno me correspondiese. Me bastaba con eso, aunque a la larga terminara haciéndome daño. Como todo en mi vida. La felicidad no estaba hecha para mi_ ¿De verdad?_ me costaba creerlo.

Castiel asintió sin despegar su mirada azulada de mí. No parecía estar mintiendo ¿Qué había hecho para tener a mi lado a ese ángel? Yo no pensaba que me merecía algo así. De pronto, el moreno me cogió una mano con suavidad como si temiese asustarme mientras bajaba su rostro para que no le viese la cara ¿Por qué? Apreté con suavidad la mano a la que estaba momentáneamente unido para transmitirle que no pasaba nada malo, que todo iba bien fuese lo que fuese a decirme.

_Desde hace muchos años ya_ admitió en voz baja_ Pero sé que no voy a obtener nada más por tu parte. A ti no te gustan los hombres_ menos mal que Castiel no estaba mirándome sino habría visto el pequeño gesto que hice con la cabeza un poco nervioso. El hombre frente a mi había roto todos los esquemas y me había hecho replantearme algunas cosas sobre mi sexualidad. Quizá era hora de contarle la verdad a Cas. Lo que sí me parecía algo increíble es que el ángel no hubiese notado ese cambio en mí_ y…

_Las cosas han cambiado_ le interrumpí_ Tú las has cambiado. No sabes cuánto. Eres para mí lo mismo que lo es Amy Pond para Rory, ya sabes a lo que me refiero_ le dije sonrojándome levemente_ Lo mismo que Spock para Kirk… pero sin naves espaciales. Eres… todo_ susurré al no saber cómo expresar todo lo que sentía por él.

_Para mi también lo eres_ me respondió volviéndome a mirar a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara que no se borraría en un millón de años_ pero sin naves espaciales.

Era increíble como podíamos comunicarnos entre nosotros sin apenas unas palabras ni utilizando las frases indicadas para entender el contenido real que había escondido dentro de ellas. Era tan increíble como el beso que nos dimos a continuación. Ninguno sabríamos nunca quien acortó la distancia que nos separaba, ni tampoco nos importó en realidad. La televisión quedo olvidada ya tiempo atrás y no nos molestamos en apagarla mientras recuperábamos todo el tiempo perdido en el sofá. Sabíamos que a partir de ahora tendríamos todo el tiempo que nos quedase de vida para amarnos pero no por ello no íbamos a desaprovechar ese momento para hacerlo como dos adolescentes impacientes e inexpertos.

_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Dean! ¡Si vas a ver porno por lo menos bájale el volumen! ¡Algunos queremos dormir! _ grito de pronto Sam seguramente desde algún punto del pasillo cerca de su habitación.

Ambos asomamos la cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá medio en pelotas, sonrojados y esperando que Sam no apareciese por allí. Nos habíamos llevado un buen susto al escucharlo, pero nos relajamos al escuchar el portazo que dio mi hermano al volver a su habitación. Nos miramos de reojo antes de echarnos a reír a carcajadas. Vaya nochecita estábamos teniendo. De fondo, aun podíamos escuchar la televisión.

"_Damos paso a la siguiente llamada. Hola ¿Qué desea saber de su futuro?_

_Hola. ¿Cuándo os vais a acostar? A parte de eso; también quería felicitar a mi amiga la mordedora de esponjas por su cumple. ¡Felicidades!..."_

_ ¿Vamos a mi habitación?_ sugerí mirando aquellos ojos azules que me habían robado el corazón_ Quiero enseñarte la besomancia y a leer el futuro acariciando tu cuerpo. Es algo nuevo que he aprendido_ bromeé.

_Tú lo que quieres es entrar en mi chimenea_ rio Castiel antes de darme un corto beso lleno de muchas cosas buenas de esas que te hacen que el corazón de un triple salto mortal hacia atrás y con tirabuzón y que veas las estrellas cuando cierras los ojos_ Vamos. Quizá sea yo quien entre esta noche_ terminó por decir antes de que le guiase hasta mi habitación a toda prisa.

**Fin.**


End file.
